Come l'inizio, così la fine
by Megnove
Summary: Storia gelida sull'amore e la fiducia... con un piccolo inside joke. Vediamo chi ci arriva prima che venga svelato nel finale.


**Come l'Inizio, Così la Fine**

Gelo. Vento micidiale che punge con migliaia di minuscoli aghi di neve, accecando, spingendo indietro verso i crepacci. Impossibile vederci a più di pochi metri di distanza. Sembra che anche le pellicce siano un nulla di fronte a questa temperatura. Che anche la natura, come l'uomo, abbia deciso di impedire la fuga.  
Si affonda nella neve fino al ginocchio. Lunghe scie restano dietro le gambe, per fortuna coperte già a qualche metro di distanza dalla tormenta. Bisogna stare attenti. Ogni passo nella coltre apparentemente uniforme potrebbe condurre dentro una buca e lasciare sepolti completamente, e si perderebbe molto tempo per essere tirati su intirizziti.  
Ma bisogna andare avanti.  
–Julian…  
–Frederike… dammi la mano.  
In un certo paese nordico, le nuovissime conquiste della tecnologia sono state salutate non con diffidenza, ma con un ardente benvenuto. Più che logico che qualunque cosa aumenti le probabilità di sopravvivenza dei soldati in battaglia o della polizia contro i malviventi non possa essere che un bene. E una più forte tutela dell'ordine aumenta necessariamente il benessere di tutta la popolazione. Così, per chiunque voglia arruolarsi è stato dichiarato OBBLIGATORIO sottoporsi ad un PICCOLO intervento chirurgico… per aumentare la propria efficienza. Ed anche, retrospettivamente, per chi si era già arruolato. In questo modo si ha l'esercito più progredito e temuto del mondo, e la probabilità di crimini e di guerre si riduce drasticamente.  
Naturalmente, ci si può sempre dimettere se non si desidera adempiere all'obbligo. Pochi però scelgono di farlo. Per grande senso del dovere nazionale… e anche perché per lo più vengono da famiglie povere e non possono permettersi di perdere il ragguardevole stipendio da guardia civica. Inutile dire che le famiglie di questi coraggiosi sono molto fiere di loro, e che anche dagli altri cittadini sono tutt'altro che emarginati, come accade in paesi meno evoluti. Anzi, sono acclamati ovunque passano come eroi.  
Ma è anche vero che non si possono ignorare i fatti. Sarebbe da ipocriti. Sappiamo benissimo che delle persone così modificate non potranno mai avere una vita normale o sentirsi a proprio agio con gli altri. Perciò la legge ha stabilito la separazione assoluta tra l'esercito e la popolazione generale. Per la tutela di entrambi i gruppi, devono esserci solo contatti sporadici. I soldati possono comprare solo in certi negozi adeguatamente attrezzati, in possesso di un permesso speciale… che naturalmente vendono le merci migliori. Le visite ai parenti hanno una durata limitata e sono sorvegliate. Si scoraggia di andare in locali pubblici comuni. Chi dovesse cercare di entrare in contatto illegalmente con un soldato sarebbe fortemente multato o imprigionato, e lo stesso dicasi in caso contrario.  
E naturalmente, sono assolutamente vietate le relazioni sentimentali tra militari e civili.  
–Coraggio. Credo che siamo riusciti a far perdere le nostre tracce. Tra poco saremo al confine. Fidati. Conosco questa zona.  
–Sì.  
Una discriminazione… una separazione in caste della società… mascherata da risoluzione illuminata. I normali cittadini temono segretamente i militari che osannano in pubblico, e invidiano i loro privilegi… e i soldati si sentono allo stesso tempo superiori e isolati da tutti i rapporti con gli altri. Una condanna. Una gabbia dorata. Era solo questione di tempo prima che qualcuno decidesse che non gli stava bene. E di fuggirne.  
_Io sono una guardia… e tu un essere umano… secondo loro ci faremmo soltanto soffrire a vicenda. Ma quello che mi fa soffrire è solo stare senza di te. Gli dimostreremo che si sbagliano. La faremo vedere a tutti.  
La tempesta sta peggiorando… io potrei resistere… ma tu? Dov'è la baita? Se ho sbagliato direzione… se ci siamo persi…_  
–Da questa parte. L'abbiamo trovata.  
Le voci li richiamarono dal crinale davanti a loro. Erano quelle delle loro guardie del corpo, ben visibili nelle loro divise vivaci contro lo sfondo di bianco e nero accecante. Sapevano benissimo che i superiori non li avrebbero lasciati andare così facilmente limitandosi a passare sotto silenzio la cosa… sapevano che li avrebbero fatti inseguire per arrestarli, per assicurarsi che altri non seguissero il loro esempio, e per renderli a loro volta un esempio per chi volesse imitarli. Per quanta attenzione avessero fatto a cambiare spesso traiettoria, a comprare biglietti di treni e pagare stanze d'albergo con documenti falsi e travestimenti diversi, sapevano che era solo questione di tempo prima che arrivassero. Per questo avevano chiesto aiuto. Era sempre utile sapere dove rintracciare i vecchi amici. L'uomo e la donna saltarono giù dalla cima agilmente l'uno al fianco dell'altra, lasciandoli un po' stupiti all'atterraggio, e li sorressero per le braccia, indicando la strada per la casetta seminascosta in mezzo al nevischio volante dove speravano di poter passare la notte e far tornare il sereno senza brutte sorprese.

–Avevamo preparato questa baita già da qualche mese– spiegò Julian tornando dal cucinino con quattro tazze di caffé forte su un vassoio e distribuendole agli altri. Una stufetta riscaldava l'ambiente in modo gradevolissimo dopo il gelo subito fino a poco prima. Vi stavano radunati attorno. –È semidimenticata da tempo, era diroccata. L'ho riparata e insieme l'abbiamo rifornita di provviste, coperte e legna… Abbiamo aspettato l'inverno perché con la neve sarebbe stato più facile confondere gli inseguitori, anche se sapevamo che voleva anche dire fare più fatica a fuggire. Ma eravamo disposti a correre il rischio.  
Sedette accanto alla sua donna sul pavimento, e lei gli allungò premurosamente un lembo della coperta che la copriva. Lui scuro d'occhi e di capelli, l'espressione seria e protettiva, lei bionda e chiara, minuta, dolce. I due di fronte a loro, insieme sotto un'identica coperta, li studiavano notando il modo in cui si cercavano a vicenda la mano come per rassicurare l'altro con la propria presenza, come si appoggiavano l'uno all'altro. E ogni tanto si scambiavano uno sguardo.  
–Non sappiamo come ringraziarvi, davvero– mormorò a un tratto Frederike rivolta a loro, sgranando gli occhi. –Avete corso tanti rischi per noi… vi siete offerti di aiutarci così generosamente…  
–Non dirlo nemmeno, Frederike. Le amiche aiutano le amiche. Ricordo quando eri una delle più brave del corso. Se non avessi smesso, credo che saresti diventata più famosa di me.  
–In effetti ci ha stupito… vedervi in azione– soggiunse Julian incerto come se temesse di offendere. –Le vostre capacità… le nostre guardie non sono in grado di fare niente del genere. Credo che qui si usi un… modello… molto più basilare. Sono solo di poco più forti della gente normale.  
–Tanto meglio. Sarà più facile respingerle se dovessero cercarvi– commentò il giovane. –E tanto più assurdi questi pregiudizi.  
–Voi non ci giudicate? Per quello che stiamo facendo?  
–Dovremmo?  
–Non so… è difficile da spiegare. Siamo abituati ad essere guardati con disapprovazione… con compassione. Questo non ci ha fermato, ma… è strano trovarci a parlare con delle persone che non pensano che stiamo sbagliando. Le poche volte che ho cercato di confidarmi con qualcuno, erano tutti d'accordo che fosse una pazzia. Che non avremmo avuto niente in comune, che ci saremmo rovinati la vita. Un soldato avrebbe sempre avuto paura di poter ferire l'altro senza volerlo… e una persona normale non avrebbe compreso il suo modo di pensare, le sue esigenze. E comunque… chi combatte… non deve più pensare che a combattere… Era così chiaro per tutti, tranne che per me.– Chinò il capo. Frederike gli strinse le dita dolcemente, per confortarlo.  
–Non siete i primi a lottare contro un mondo che li vorrebbe divisi, Julian. Se fossimo al vostro posto… noi faremmo esattamente la stessa cosa.  
–L'avevamo capito– sorrise Frederike all'indirizzo della sua amica. –Sono felice per te.  
–E io per te.  
–Anche per voi dev'essere stato difficile.  
–Dipende tutto da te, Julian. Da voi. Da quello che per voi è più importante. Un uomo molto saggio una volta mi disse… che se avete abbastanza fiducia l'uno nell'altro, e in quello che vi lega, allora qualsiasi rischio vale la pena di essere affrontato. Da quello che vedo… voi avete qualcosa che merita di essere difeso ad ogni costo. E noi vi aiuteremo a difenderlo. Dovete soltanto essere disposti a lottare insieme.  
I due chinarono la testa. –Noi… abbiamo deciso di non combattere.  
–Come?…  
–Quelli che ci inseguiranno sono pur sempre nostri compatrioti… uomini e donne che hanno ricevuto degli ordini. Abbiamo scelto di mettere il nostro amore prima delle nostre vite, ma non delle vite di altri. Non vogliamo sporcarlo uccidendo qualcuno.  
–La decisione è stata nostra. Non possiamo far soffrire persone che non c'entrano a causa della nostra scelta. La nostra vita qui è finita. Basta violenza. Basta essere una guardia. Se combattessimo… sarebbe come eseguire gli ordini ancora una volta. Ci lasceremo uccidere piuttosto.  
–Ci vergogniamo a dirlo… ma è anche per questo che vi abbiamo cercato. Non vogliamo morire. Ma vorremmo che ci prometteste che non morirà nessun altro, se possibile.  
Si guardarono per un attimo. Poi annuirono. –Ci avremmo provato comunque. Siete ammirevoli, ragazzi. Faremo tutto ciò che potremo.  
Cadde il silenzio. Ognuna delle due coppie guardava l'altra come uno specchio, ascoltando i propri pensieri, alla luce della piccola lampada elettrica e del fuoco.

Avevano deciso di fare la guardia due ore a testa. Erano circa le due quando Julian fu svegliato dal tocco cortese dell'amica della sua fidanzata. La ringraziò con un cenno e si sollevò scostando piano il braccio di Frederike che l'aveva cinto nel sonno, per non disturbarla. –Non è successo nulla?  
–Nulla. Per quanto posso sondare… ed è un raggio piuttosto ampio… si sente soltanto la tempesta. La cattiva notizia è che non accenna a diminuire, anche se forse è per questo che non è ancora arrivato nessuno. Potremmo dover passare qui anche la mattinata.  
Lui scosse la testa. –No. Più tempo lasciamo trascorrere, e più siamo in pericolo. Ce ne andremo all'alba, succeda quel che succeda. Ci eravamo preparati a questa possibilità.  
–Hai paura per Frederike, vero?  
–Ce l'ho.– Sorrise. –Ma ho anche molta fiducia in lei, come avete detto voi prima.  
La ragazza si sistemò sotto la coperta, appoggiandosi alla spalla del compagno addormentato. –Cosa avete intenzione di fare, quando sarete fuori dal paese?  
–Chiederemo asilo politico… e denunceremo quello che succede. Lavoreremo per far cambiare le cose dall'esterno. Ci sono altri come noi, che non accettano questa situazione ma non hanno il coraggio o la possibilità di far niente. Non possiamo pensare solo a noi stessi. Se scappiamo, è anche per migliorare le condizioni di vita degli altri.  
–Sei una brava persona, Julian. Credo che la mia amica abbia fatto una buona scelta.  
Scrollò le spalle un po' imbarazzato. –Devo esserlo. Per essere degno di lei. È davvero la donna migliore del mondo. Non sai quanto ha sempre fatto per aiutare gli altri… gente in difficoltà, bambini senza genitori. Dava tutto il suo tempo libero per questo. È così che ci siamo incontrati.– Si perse un attimo nel volto della ragazza addormentata, scostandole con leggerezza una ciocca di capelli dalla guancia. –È stato come vedere il sole. Per lei farei qualunque cosa.  
–Ti capisco.  
–Voi… siete felici?  
–Dopo aver disperato per tanto tempo di poterlo essere– sorrise lei, –ogni giorno è un nuovo dono.  
–Questo mi dà speranza… Non giudicarmi troppo male, ma confesso che a un certo punto mi è capitato di pensare… che forse le cose sarebbero state più semplici… se noi due fossimo stati uguali. Visto che non potevamo più essere entrambi umani… forse, se ci fossimo arruolati tutti e due…– Scosse la testa. –Ma avrebbe voluto dire aggiungere un'ingiustizia a un'altra ingiustizia.  
–È normale porsi certe domande. Ma voi avete scelto la strada più difficile… e senza scendere a compromessi. Dovete essere orgogliosi di questo.  
–Abbiamo fatto soltanto ciò che ritenevamo più umano fare.– Julian si alzò versandosi un'altra tazza di caffè ormai freddo e prendendo un pezzo di pane, per andare a mettersi di guardia dietro la finestra per le prossime due ore, dov'era stata finora la sua interlocutrice. Lei lo guardava di spalle, socchiudendo gli occhi e disponendosi al sonno. Improvvisamente, si sollevò con uno scatto e un'esclamazione che risvegliò anche i due addormentati e attirò tutti gli occhi nella sua direzione.  
–Stanno arrivando. Sento il rumore della loro corsa. Sono in dieci… vengono da est… e la tormenta non li rallenta. Sono passi decisi… sanno dove stanno andando. A questa velocità saranno qui tra meno di quindici minuti.

Sei uomini e quattro donne, con l'uniforme azzurra della guardia, il fiato che si gelava in sbuffi candidi uscendogli di bocca ad ogni passo. Saltavano dentro e fuori dalla neve alta, ignorando il freddo e la resistenza del suolo ghiacciato nella loro avanzata rapida. Nessuna persona normale avrebbe potuto andare così veloce in quelle condizioni.  
In vista della baita rallentarono, comunicandosi a gesti di porsi in agguato. Non usciva fumo dal camino, ma non voleva dir nulla. Era l'unico posto in decine di miglia dove era probabile che i fuggiaschi potessero rifugiarsi. Secondo le registrazioni, l'uno o l'altro dei due si era recato più volte in quella zona negli ultimi mesi. Stupidi. Avevano davvero pensato di ingannarli in questo modo… o di riuscire davvero ad eludere la legge.  
Quando tutti gli altri si furono disposti a semicerchio dietro qualche riparo con le armi pronte, quella che sembrava il capo bussò con violenza. –In nome del Presidente. Uscite e arrendetevi, o verremo a prendervi noi!  
Dall'interno non venne nessuna risposta.  
Bene, non era completamente inaspettato. Evidentemente avevano deciso di resistere. Ma non sarebbero stati un gran problema. Sapevano che non avevano armi con sé. –Per l'ultima volta– ripeté perentoria la donna. –Arrendetevi, per il vostro bene.  
Ancora nulla. –Bene, siete voi a costringerci.– Controllò che tutti fossero ai loro posti, diede un ordine con un cenno, poi sfondò la porta con un calcio.  
Dentro c'era buio. Dovevano essere disperati. Non avevano risparmiato nemmeno i mezzi più meschini. Non che questo potesse fermarli. Entrarono silenziosamente, frugando nelle poche stanze che mostravano i segni del passaggio recente di persone. Buttarono all'aria le dispense amorevolmente e faticosamente riempite, rovesciarono le brande. Infine li trovarono nell'ultima stanza, le forme scure rannicchiate in un angolo strette l'una all'altra, immobili, completamente nascoste dalle coltri, sperando forse fino all'ultimo di essere scambiati per un mucchio di abiti smessi.  
–Non la facevo così vile, sottotenente. Coraggio, è finita. Adesso verrete con noi.– C'era disprezzo aperto nella voce del capitano. –Non vi capisco proprio. Credevate di essere superiori alle regole fatte da chi abbiamo eletto per la nostra protezione? Avreste ottenuto più clemenza se vi foste consegnati spontaneamente. Forza, andiamo. Non credo vogliate essere così sciocchi da combattere… e in questo caso, come favore personale, potrei ancora proteggervi in parte al processo. In fondo sono stata io ad addestrarla.  
Afferrò le coperte tirandole via con un solo strattone. E un attimo dopo si ritrovò gettata a terra. Quelle a cui aveva parlato non erano le persone che credeva. Avevano indossato abiti civili simili a quelli dei due fuggiaschi, per meglio confonderli. Spalla a spalla, si disposero al centro del cerchio di soldati che si stavano mettendo in guardia. –Spiacente. A quanto pare non avevate previsto tutto. Ormai Julian e Frederike saranno molto avanti a noi… e siamo più che sicuri di riuscire a trattenervi finché non avranno passato il confine!

Correvano, ansimanti, incuranti dei mille pugnali gelidi che trafiggevano loro i polmoni ad ogni respiro, stringendosi addosso le pellicce e senza mai lasciarsi la mano. Ormai mancava poco… doveva mancare poco! I loro amici avrebbero guadagnato il tempo che serviva… dovevano soltanto resistere e continuare ad andare avanti…  
–Le gambe… mi cedono…  
–Amore… appoggiati a me… ce la faremo!  
–Ascolta… se dovessimo morire…  
–Non morirai.  
–Ascoltami, ti dico! Se morissimo qui… io non ho nessun rimpianto… e non mi sento in colpa! Era giusto così. Rifarei tutto. Non potevamo comportarci altrimenti. Mi capisci?  
–Sì. Sì… per me è lo stesso.  
–Dove siamo?…  
Un rapido sguardo intorno per orizzontarsi. Era difficile calcolare le distanze e la direzione anche con la vista potenziata… ma riconoscendo una sporgenza rocciosa familiare ebbero un colpo al cuore. Sì. Ce l'avevano fatta. Dovevano soltanto superarla e…  
–Credo che non andrete da nessuna parte. Mi spiace.  
La donna era molto giovane. I capelli chiari raccolti sulla testa, svolazzante il lembo della giubba coi gradi che portava sopra la tuta azzurra aderente, gli occhi grigiazzurri quasi sbiaditi colmi di pena che però non intaccava la sua determinazione. Li fissava dall'alto in basso da un monticello di neve, e li teneva di mira con una canna di pistola che le spuntava dall'avambraccio sinistro.  
–Ci sei anche tu…– mormorò Julian, incredulo.  
–Mi dispiace che vada a finire così. Non ho niente contro di voi. Se non vi fosse comportati così da stupidi… ora non saremmo a questo punto. Vi prego, ora. Non costringetemi a farvi del male. Ne soffrirei.  
–Allora non farlo. Fai finta di non averci visti. Lasciaci andare.  
–E poi? Aver paura tutte le volte che vi abbracciate? Essere costretti a sopportare gli sguardi della gente ovunque andrete? Non trovare mai un posto che sia il vostro, un lavoro adatto, dei veri amici? Credete che fuori di qui sarà meglio? Sarete soli, lo sapete. Dovrete sempre affrontare dei pregiudizi. E la vostra differenza peserà sempre, per quanto vi sforziate di ignorarla. Almeno qui siete protetti. State buttando via ogni cosa.  
–Irene… siamo amiche– implorò Frederike. –Tu… tu sai come ci si sente! Vogliamo solo cercare di essere felici… non stiamo facendo del male a nessuno… ti prego…  
–Ah, voi credete?– La voce di Irene era sferzante e amara. –Invece sì che state facendo del male, e come! L'avete sempre saputo di non essere gli unici, giusto? Lo sapevate di me, giusto? Bene, ora per colpa della vostra incoscienza lo sanno anche i capi. Quando siete spariti, hanno fatto indagini su TUTTI. Tutti quelli di noi che si erano sforzati di nasconderlo sono stati scoperti e puniti. Il mio uomo… mi ha lasciato per paura di essere arrestato. Se n'è andato dalla capitale per nascondersi. Le ultime parole che mi ha rivolto sono state… se mi chiederanno di te, dirò che non ti ho mai conosciuto.– Nonostante il braccio armato restasse fermissimo, una lacrima le rotolò sulla guancia pallida. –Ma non è stato abbastanza. Loro sono andati a perquisire la casa dei miei genitori. Hanno trovato… mio figlio.  
I due sussultarono. –I miei genitori sono in prigione come miei complici. Il bambino è stato messo in un istituto. Hanno promesso di essere clementi… di restituirmelo… solo se tornerò riportandovi indietro. Altrimenti sarò condannata al carcere a vita e non lo vedrò mai più. Sarà adottato da qualcuno che non gli permetterà neanche di sapere di me. Lo vedete, adesso, cosa avete fatto con le vostre stupide idee? Perché non vi siete accontentati di quello che avevamo? Era sbagliato, ma potevamo tenercelo nascondendoci senza dover uscire alla luce del sole…  
–Irene…– Frederike azzardò un movimento, come se volesse sostenerla. Un laser le sibilò vicinissimo alla mano sollevata, lasciando un piccolo foro fumante nella neve.  
–Non sprecate altre parole. Lo capite che non serve a niente? Lo capite che non ho altra scelta? È anche per il vostro bene. Perché smettiate di illudervi. Neanche le migliori intenzioni possono bastare. Neanche il desiderio più grande può bastare. Va così. O venite con me…– Aveva il viso tutto bagnato di lacrime e la voce le si stava rompendo. –Oppure difendetevi… smettete una buona volta di fare i vigliacchi e difendetevi! Così almeno qualcuno di noi potrà essere felice! Uccidetemi… così non dovrò scegliere tra voi e le persone che amo!  
I due fidanzati si guardarono per un attimo. Le mani dell'uno si strinsero maggiormente sulle braccia dell'altro. Un solo cenno. Sospirarono chiudendo gli occhi. Per quanto fosse doloroso, avevano deciso. –Forse abbiamo davvero sbagliato. Forse ci siamo illusi. Abbiamo desiderato troppo. Va bene, Irene. Non ci difenderemo. Riportaci pure indietro.  
–Siete dei pazzi.– Con gli occhi velati, la donna estrasse delle manette irrobustite dalla cintura e fece un passo avanti. –Non avete neanche il coraggio di combattere davvero per ciò che desiderate.  
–No, non lo sono.– L'esclamazione forte li fece voltare tutti verso il punto dove, tra le folate accecanti, cominciavano ad apparire le forme di due persone che avanzavano nella loro direzione. Erano leggermente malconci, lui trascinava un po' la gamba destra appoggiandosi sulla spalla di lei. Ma erano tutti interi. –Hanno deciso semplicemente di combattere in un altro modo. Credo che dovresti essere tu ad arrenderti. Tutti i tuoi compagni sono fuori combattimento, e credo tu sappia che da sola contro di noi non puoi farcela. Vai a soccorrerli e lasciaci stare.  
Irene scosse la testa. –Non posso. Fatemi quel che volete, ma non posso perdere mio figlio. Chiunque metterebbe i suoi cari prima di chiunque altro. Non potete biasimarmi.  
–Julian e Frederike non l'hanno fatto– osservò la ragazza, con sguardo comprensivo.  
Irene esitò. Guardò l'uomo e la donna inginocchiati alle sue spalle, la testa alta, gli occhi saldi.  
–La vera fiducia… sai cos'è? Non è semplicemente sapere che l'altro non ti tradirà, che non ti farà del male consapevolmente. Non è non temere per la tua sicurezza. La vera fiducia è contare tanto sull'altro da arrivare anche a metterlo in pericolo… credendo che ce la farà nonostante tutto… per salvare qualcosa di più importante della vita e della sicurezza. Loro due si amano fino a questo punto. Si sarebbero lasciati arrestare per te e per tuo figlio, e per tutti gli altri come voi. Ho sentito quello che stavate dicendo. Li avrebbero separati, forse giustiziati, avrebbero impedito loro di avere una vita insieme. Ma non avrebbero potuto uccidere il loro amore. Mai.  
–Io l'ho perso, il mio amore– gridò la donna senza voce. –E non ho il diritto di sacrificare il mio bambino. È troppo piccolo per fare una simile scelta.  
–È difficile resistere alla paura, anche quando si ama– ammise lei, tristemente. –Molti non ci riescono. Ma pensi davvero che si possa essere felici nascondendo se stessi… i propri sentimenti… vergognandosene? È così che vuoi crescere tuo figlio? Non vorresti poterlo tenere con te… poter amare… senza paura? Loro stanno cercando di conquistare tutto questo per voi. Aiutali.  
–Se sei capace di avere lo stesso tipo di fiducia, puoi credere in noi. Puoi credere che ti riporteremo il tuo bambino. Lasciali andare. Ti aiuteremo.  
Quello sguardo fermo, che non vacillava, negli occhi degli stranieri. Lo stesso degli altri due. Presa da quello sguardo, la donna inciampò, abbassò il braccio, quasi stesse per cadere. Poi, con un movimento improvviso, lo sollevò e strinse il pugno, premendo il grilletto.  
Quasi nello stesso momento un altro raggio la raggiunse al gomito, deviando il colpo. Sciolse un largo tratto di neve molto distante. Ma avrebbe mancato il suo bersaglio in ogni caso.  
Irene crollò la testa, quasi con un sorriso rassegnato, stringendosi il braccio bruciato. –Va bene. Ho perso. Ho dovuto affrontare qualcuno molto più forte di me e non ce l'ho fatta. Il capitano e gli altri testimonieranno che è vero. E con questa ferita, non potranno contestarmelo. Forse non mi puniranno.– Guardò alle sue spalle i fuggiaschi. –Non sarò l'ultimo ostacolo… o l'ultima difficoltà… che dovrete affrontare. Quello che cercate non lo otterrete dall'oggi al domani. Forse dovrete combattere per tutta la vita… e anche questo potrebbe non bastare.  
–Lo sappiamo.  
–E voi…– Sollevò la testa con forza, quasi spavaldamente, verso i due difensori. –Se decido di fidarmi… posso contare che farete quello che avete detto?  
Le risposero soltanto con lo sguardo. Parve bastarle. Con un cenno d'assenso, si avviò faticosamente in direzione della baita, senza voltarsi indietro e scomparendo poco dopo nella tormenta.  
I due innamorati rimasero immobili, increduli, col fiato sospeso per qualche istante, prima di correre ad afferrare le mani dei loro salvatori. –Grazie… grazie… non saremo mai in grado di ripagarvi per questo!  
–Lo state già facendo– sorrise lui, stringendo forte la mano di Julian.  
–Il confine ormai è poco lontano… la libertà è a portata di mano. Grazie a voi siamo al sicuro. Da qui in poi possiamo farcela da soli. Voi tornate pure indietro… aiutate Irene. Non si sarà ancora allontanata troppo.  
–Ne siete sicuri?  
–Stiamo facendo questo non solo per noi, ma per tutti. Non potremmo essere felici sapendo che lei o qualcun altro restano prigionieri e in pena per le persone che amano. Ma se sarete voi ad occuparvene, sappiamo di lasciare il paese in buone mani. Avremo il cuore più leggero.  
–Non vi dimenticheremo mai.– Frederike mise nelle mani dell'amica un oggetto rotondo, metallico, chiudendovele forte intorno. Un medaglione d'argento inciso. –Vorrei che teneste questo per nostro ricordo. È uno dei primi regali che ci siamo scambiati. Credo che potrà servire anche a voi.  
–Ma vi sarà molto caro…  
–Non tanto caro quanto quello che ci avete donato oggi. Vi faremo sapere come stiamo. E racconteremo ai nostri figli come ci avete aiutato. Addio.  
Si strappò da lei quasi all'improvviso, correndo con rinnovata forza insieme al suo amato verso la roccia che celava il sentiero. Prima di perderli di vista, i due li videro fermarsi ancora una volta a salutare con grandi gesti delle braccia, con gioia. Ricambiarono il saluto, fino a che non li videro più.  
–Spero che stiano bene– mormorò lei.  
–Anch'io. Ma vedrai che staranno bene. Con un cuore come il loro, è impossibile che non ce la facciano.  
–Lo credo.  
–E davvero non ti hanno detto quale dei due era la guardia… e quale l'umano normale?  
–No. Ma tanto non ha importanza, non è vero?  
–Posso vedere il medaglione?  
Due ritratti sorridenti si guardavano a vicenda all'interno. Sembrava quasi di rivedere lo sguardo dei loro due amici prima di separarsi. Fuori, un delicato disegno a filigrana incorniciava le iniziali, preziosamente incise.  
–Julian e Frederike…– sorrise lui. –È vero. Credo che anche noi potremo usarlo.  
–Oh… non ci avevo fatto caso.  
–Forse ci porterà fortuna. O forse la porterà a loro.– Strinse il gioiello tra le dita, fissando il punto in cui erano spariti, diretti verso la libertà, tra la neve che continuava a cadere. –Hanno avuto un buon inizio. Spero che avranno anche un lieto fine.


End file.
